


Kok Bisa?

by junecchiato



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, imayoshi bucin mayuzumi pokoknya, past/mentioned ImaKasa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junecchiato/pseuds/junecchiato
Summary: Dua kata yang sering terdengar ketika membicarakan hubungan Imayoshi Shouichi dan Mayuzumi Chihiro. Kok bisa? Nggak tahu kenapa bisa, namanya juga cinta. Yang penting Imayoshi cinta Mayuzumi, dan begitu sebaliknya.
Relationships: Imayoshi Shouichi/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 3





	Kok Bisa?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sindom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindom/gifts).



> Hai!
> 
> Karya pertama di AO3 dan sedang coba gaya menulis yang baru. Semoga suka!
> 
> Sejumput cerita tentang Imayoshi dan Mayuzumi (Imayu) berdasarkan roleplay yang berjalan sejak tahun 2018 dan masih berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Di kehidupan sosial, pasti ada dua orang yang sama sekali tidak kalian sangka akan menjalin hubungan romantis. Entah karena kedudukannya yang terlalu timpang, atau sifatnya yang terlalu bertolak belakang, atau latar keluarga yang terlalu berbeda.

Imayoshi dan Mayuzumi juga seperti itu.

Imayoshi yang cerewet. Imayoshi yang jahil. Imayoshi yang senang (sok) mengakrabkan diri dengan orang di sekitarnya.

Mayuzumi yang diam. Mayuzumi yang dingin. Mayuzumi yang lebih memilih tidak ikut campur dengan urusan apapun.

Siapa yang sangka ternyata tiga bulan cukup untuk membuat mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain?

_____________________________________

Semenjak mereka satu kampus dan secara nggak sengaja satu kamar asrama, entah kenapa Imayoshi baru sadar kalau Mayuzumi ini menggemaskan juga. Berawal dari sekadar iseng, misalnya Mayuzumi lagi fokus membaca light novel atau apalah itu.

"Mayuzumi~"

"Hm." Iya, sesingkat itu balasnya padahal udah berbulan-bulan sekamar. Tapi Imayoshi sudah biasa.

"Buatin ramen dong."

"Ogah."

Dan sepuluh menit berikutnya isinya cuma Imayoshi pantang menyerah bujuk Mayuzumi sambil tetap tiduran di kasurnya sendiri. Mayuzumi? Akhirnya ladenin juga. Alasannya karena malas dengar Imayoshi berisik. Cepat dibuatkan ramen, cepat diam, jauh lebih baik. Anehnya lambat laun jadi kebiasaan tersendiri, Imayoshi yang selalu minta dimasakin dan Mayuzumi yang selalu menjadi korbannya.

Awalnya teman sekamar yang tidak terlalu akrab, berlanjut jadi teman makan bersama. Minimal makan malam. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang kalau dalam satu hari Imayoshi tidak makan dengan Mayuzumi paling tidak sekali. Apalagi masakan Mayuzumi lumayan, rugi kalau punya teman sekamar tapi tidak diberdayakan. Sesederhana itu.

Mayuzumi juga pendengar yang baik. Mungkin karena dasarnya memang tidak banyak omong, jadi tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain mendengarkan. Cocok dengan Imayoshi yang doyan celoteh. Apalagi tentang kehidupan percintaannya. Memang Imayoshi cinta setengah mati sama Mayuzumi, tapi itu sekarang.

Sebelum Mayuzumi ada Kasamatsu.

Ketika dulu Imayoshi berusaha memenangkan hati Kasamatsu, Mayuzumi lah yang menjadi tempat sampah kebucinan Imayoshi. Mayuzumi sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan topik percintaan, tapi ia bukan di posisi untuk protes juga.

"Bisa berhenti celoteh soal Kasamatsu? Aku bosan."

"Bisa~ tapi kalau begitu gantian kau yang cerita. Aku kan cerita karena kau diam."

Begitulah kira-kira kalau Mayuzumi protes. Daripada harus cerita, lebih baik diam dan mendengarkan. Lebih hemat energi.

Mulai dari awal Imayoshi naksir Kasamatsu, kencan setelah latihan basket kampus (Imayoshi dan Kasamatsu ikut klub basket kampus), Mayuzumi tahu semuanya. Dan ketika akhirnya usaha Imayoshi gagal sebelum benar-benar jadi dengan Kasamatsu, Mayuzumi juga tahu.

Dan Mayuzumi yang secara tidak sengaja membantu Imayoshi mengalihkan pikirannya. Mungkin karena dasarnya Mayuzumi selalu mengiyakan segala ajakan Imayoshi, jadi tidak ada alasan kuat untuk menolak. Bermula dari beberapa ajakan makan keluar, bermain game sederhana di dalam kamar, atau janjian ke pameran Ghibli.

Sayang sekali waktu itu pameran Ghibli sedang tutup karena ada renovasi. Salah Imayoshi yang lupa memeriksa ulang jadwalnya. Mayuzumi sedikit kesal, namun apa boleh buat. Akhirnya sepakat untuk mengunjungi neko cafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari pameran, karena Imayoshi suka kucing, Mayuzumi juga.

Tapi setelah dari neko cafe, sepertinya Imayoshi lebih suka Mayuzumi dibandingkan kucing.

Sepertinya.

Mayuzumi yang biasanya dingin, cuek, ternyata bisa tersenyum kecil sambil menggendong salah satu kucing yang ada di cafe. Imayoshi foto. Diam-diam. Kalau Mayuzumi tahu bisa dimarahi. Imayoshi simpan sendiri. Ternyata Mayuzumi bisa tersenyum. Jadi penasaran.

Berawal dari penasaran, Imayoshi tanpa sadar jadi lebih memperhatikan Mayuzumi. Bagaimana Mayuzumi merespon omongannya, bagaimana raut wajah Mayuzumi ketika memasak, ketika membaca, ketika Imayoshi bercanda. Ternyata teman sekamarnya menarik juga.

Candaan yang awalnya untuk bersenang-senang, candaan tanpa arti yang biasa dilontarkan ketika bermain dengan teman sendiri, lambat laun berubah jadi candaan terselubung. Apa lagi kalau bukan terselubung makna untuk mengetahui perasaan Mayuzumi.

Melihat senyum Mayuzumi rasanya tidak cukup, Memang dasarnya Imayoshi serakah. Ia ingin lihat lagi. Ia harus jadi alasan Mayuzumi tersenyum, itu akan menjadi salah satu pencapaian hidup yang tak ternilai. Memang dasarnya Imayoshi haus perhatian. Apalagi perhatian dari Mayuzumi.

Tuhan seperti mendengar harapan Imayoshi.

Ketika Mayuzumi sakit, Imayoshi memakai kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya. Bukan, bukan untuk mencium paksa Mayuzumi ketika ia tak berdaya. Walaupun sebenarnya Imayoshi ingin, tapi bukan. Melainkan memakai kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan keseriusan perasaannya untuk Mayuzumi.

Mulai dari menyiapkan air hangat, membersihkan kamar mereka, mengganti kompres Mayuzumi, sampai menyiapkan makanan. Imayoshi dulu memang selalu minta Mayuzumi untuk masak, namun itu bukan karena Imayoshi tidak bisa. Dia cuma malas.

Dan usahanya mulai memperlihatkan hasil, walau sedikit. Satu waktu ketika badan Mayuzumi terasa panas dingin, Mayuzumi meminjam tangan Imayoshi untuk ditempelkan di lehernya.

"Butuh yang adem," kata Mayuzumi.

Sedangkan Imayoshi berusaha setengah mati menahan keinginan untuk mendekat dan cium Mayuzumi. Sungguh jahat.

"Nggak boleh cium nih?"

"Ku tonjok."

Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Ya sudahlah, paling tidak sudah berusaha bertanya. Dan paling tidak sekarang Imayoshi tahu kalau ia boleh menempelkan tangan ke lehernya, dengan alasan supaya tidak terlalu merasa gerah.

Jarak di antara mereka semakin kecil. Sesekali mencuri kesempatan, Imayoshi menempelkan kedua tangannya di leher Mayuzumi sedikit lebih lama. Mayuzumi bangun lebih dulu dan memperhatikan Imayoshi diam-diam. Ada yang bilang kalau perasaan bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa.

Imayoshi yang terbiasa dengan pembawaan Mayuzumi yang tenang. Mayuzumi yang terbiasa dengan perhatian dari Imayoshi.

Terbiasa memiliki satu sama lain. Terbiasa dengan kenyamanan yang diberikan satu sama lain.

Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa, Mayuzumi lupa kalau ia harus memberi jawaban untuk Imayoshi yang sudah pernah menyatakan perasaannya. Namanya hubungan, entah yang sudah jadi ataupun yang sedang diusahakan, pasti akan ada hambatan. Sedikit atau banyak. Mayuzumi sadar Imayoshi mulai kesal karena menunggu, ditambah ada kakak kelasnya yang suka mendekati Mayuzumi dan mengompori Imayoshi.

Imayoshi semakin kesal karena sudah mengajak Mayuzumi ke balkon asrama di satu malam, mengatur mood yang pas untuk Mayuzumi bisa membalas perasaannya, tapi Mayuzumi tetap diam. Bahkan sampai mereka sudah berada di kasur dan siap untuk tidur. Mayuzumi masih memilih untuk bungkam. Jengkel, Imayoshi akhirnya memilih bangun dari kasur, duduk di sofa kecil yang ada di kamar dan menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

Mayuzumi tahu kenapa Imayoshi kesal. Terlihat jelas dari gerak-geriknya. Memang Mayuzumi tidak ingin kehilangan Imayoshi, sesederhana Imayoshi tidak ada di kasur bersamanya terasa tidak biasa. Namun ia juga masih sedikit ragu untuk mengambil langkah.

"Suka."

Akhirnya terlontar satu kata dari Mayuzumi dan memecah keheningan. Imayoshi tidak langsung senang mendengarnya, masih tersisa sedikit rasa jengkel karena sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Namun ia juga mana bisa tahan marah dengan Mayuzumi.

"Harus didiemin dulu ya baru ngomong." Agak ketus.

"Tiap orang beda-beda," jawab Mayuzumi.

Imayoshi menghela nafas pelan. Tidak ada gunanya terlalu lama marah. Apalagi tahu sifat Mayuzumi yang seringkali kelewat diam, pasti ia sudah benar-benar berusaha untuk akhirnya mengatakan perasaannya. Meskipun cuma satu kata.

"Diulangin dong, nggak jelas tadi suka sama siapa~"

Mayuzumi keberatan. Imayoshi tahu, dan mulai hitung mundur.

"Tiga,"

"...-!"

"Dua"

"Kenapa main hitung mundur gini-" protes Mayuzumi, sedikit panik. Sedikit.

"Sat-"

"Ck-" Mayuzumi mendecakkan lidahnya, frustrasi, sebelum akhirnya menjawab agak pelan. "Kau..."

_____________________________________

Selanjutnya?

Mudah ditebak, Imayoshi tidak membuang waktunya dan langsung mencium Mayuzumi. Dan sejak malam itu mereka menjadi pacar satu sama lain.

Imayoshi menjadi pacar yang manja, haus perhatian, lumayan cemburuan juga. Mayuzumi menjadi pacar yang kalem, berusaha pengertian dengan kebutuhan perhatian Imayoshi, cemburuan juga tapi tidak diperlihatkan. Yang jelas mereka sayang satu sama lain.

Jadi lain kali kalau ditanya, kok bisa Imayoshi dengan Mayuzumi?

Ceritakan saja ini.


End file.
